


West Coast Royals

by CaptainSif



Series: May and the Himbos [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Julie and The Phantoms Fusion, Band Fic, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, De-Aged Characters, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, May Grant as Julie Molina, One Shot, but no actual drug use, drug mention, i changed a lot, i'm dumbing them down and I want everyone to know about that, not yet but it fits, the team as himbos, they are dumber than in canon and that is on purpose, this is not an au but a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: May finds an old CD at her father's new place. It's all normal, until she decides to play it.A Julie and The Phantoms AU/Fusion
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & May Grant
Series: May and the Himbos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954543
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	West Coast Royals

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of the urgent need to write Buck, Chimney and Eddie as the Himbo Ghosts from "Julie and the Phantoms".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks to [Meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly) for beta'ing this fic <3

“What’s that?” Harry asks and May is grateful that he did. He’s pointing at that weird building in the backyard of their dad’s new house that looks like… kind of a mixture of a shed and a winter garden, she’s not sure what it’s supposed to be.

“Oh” Michael replies casually,  _ much too casual _ in May’s opinion, “it used to be a music room.”

May groans. “Dad!”

Michael raises his hands in defense. “I’m just saying. You don’t have to use it.”

“Good” May stresses “I won’t.” And she trudges back to the main house.

Harry shrugs at his father’s questioning look.

  
  


May tries not to go into the music room. She really does.

But Harry and she are staying at their dad’s for the whole weekend anyway and frankly… she got nothing much to do. Michael promised Harry to build him a treehouse in one of the big trees in the garden, meaning they just left to the hardware store to get the needed materials, so no one will have to know. May can just step into the music room, look around and leave before anyone even realizes she was there. And just because she wants to see what kind of instruments or sheet music were left there, doesn’t mean she’s gonna pick up singing again. Or the piano.

_ Just take a quick look. _

She grabs the keys her dad slyly left in front of her at breakfast with the comment, “In case you change your mind.”, as if knowing she’d be tempted to go investigate once he’s out of the house. She doesn’t like the thought of being that predictable.

Still, she takes the keys into the garden, puts it into the lock of the music room and cautiously turns it around. The door opens with a quiet click, slightly squeaking when May pushes it open. She steps inside, slowly taking everything in.

It’s obvious to her why the former owner would have used this as a music room. The big glass windows show a wide outlook into the garden and light up the room in a way that accentuates the grand piano standing in the center of the spacious room. There are some couches with a coffee table and a few colorful cushions in a darker corner of the room, ensuring a comfortable atmosphere.

May sprawls out on one of them, realizing they are just as soft as they look.

“I can’t afford to fall asleep in here” she reminds herself as she sits back up and rifles through the papers strewn across the coffee table instead. Some seem like half-finished lyrics and partitions, others are just concert tickets, stickers, or magazines. There’s even a CD wedged between some of the papers that May picks up. “ _ West Coast Royals _ ” is written in big letters on the front. She turns it around to read the tracklist but doesn’t recognize any of the song titles. Shrugging, she picks it up and looks around.

She detects an old CD player, figuring  _ why not? _ She’s not gonna play any music in here herself, so she might as well let some other people do it for her.

The music blaring out of the speakers seems to be some soft rock, a few guys joining in to sing heartfelt lyrics. May finds herself tapping her feet along to the beat, the rhythm strangely familiar. She laughs. It’s probably some old album of a band that either her mom or Bobby were fans of when they were younger.

Turning back around to retrieve the CD, she lets out an aborted shriek in surprise at the three figures standing in her way.

“Who are you?” May demands, her mom’s self-defense lessons kicking in to adjust her posture and pulling her arms up in front of her face and chest. Only then does she take in who is standing in front of her. Three boys, barely older than her, maybe 21 at most. Tall and muscular, all three of them, they could easily take her down. The instruments are probably worth a couple thousand bucks, May remarks, maybe they’re here to steal them.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” the tallest one of them dares to reply, taking a step towards her. She grabs his arm, spins it, makes him fall to the ground, … or well, so she thought.

Instead, she’s the one who finds herself lying on the ground, the air pressed out of her lungs, a weird tingling sensation going through her body.

“What the hell?” she mutters, pushing herself back up. “Did I just – fall through you?”

“Seems like it” the boy in question replies, looking down at his own body with a kind of fascination that weirds her out. The other two share a look.

“That means we’re ghosts, right?” he turns to his companions now, the fascination turned into some sort of giddy happiness that is just as inexplicable to May. “I told you guys ghosts were real! I told you! Do you know what that means?”

“It means we’re dead, man” the shortest one deadpans.

“Way to ruin the mood.” comes the grumbled response.

May prepares to walk away and even contemplates calling auntie Hen to get herself checked for any hallucinogenic drugs she might have inhaled while sifting through the old stuff in this room. She’s sure she just has to sleep it off and everything will be normal again. No nearly transparent guys being overly enthusiastic at the prospect of being ghosts. Just a weird but empty music room in her dad’s garden.

“I think we scared the crap out of this girl” the third, deepest, voice chimes in.

May sighs but continues walking.

“You have a great taste in music,” the same voice says again, too loud to come from where May left them, and sure enough, once she turns to her right, the other two ghosts (or, hallucinations, as May hopes) pop up next to their friend.

The tall blond one snickers. “I think now  _ you _ scared her, Eddie.” He earns himself a glare from said boy but doesn’t seem perturbed by it in the slightest.

“Why don’t we start by introducing ourselves. I’m Chimney.” the shorter–  _ Chimney _ proposed.

“Okay. I'm starting to believe you really are ghosts.” May admits “My brain wouldn’t come up with such a weird name, even for someone I'm hallucinating.”

“There’s a story!” Chimney protests, his eyes widening in offense.

The tall blond one snickers again. “That I’m sure you won’t tell us about. Again.”

“It’s inappropriate. We barely know her.”

He levels Chimney with an unimpressed glare that clearly suggests an “I told you so”, before turning back to May with a smile. “I’m Buck, by the way.”

“Eddie.” The third one chimes in, lifting his hand in greeting.

May nods.

“I’m May,” she says then, carefully, still not trusting these apparitions that might possibly be ghosts. “Why were you in my dad’s shed?”

“It’s your dad’s now?” Chimney furrows his brows “How long have we been dead then? They wouldn’t sell it this soon, right?”

Buck shrugs. “I would’ve hoped so. We can’t be dead longer than for a few days, for sure. Seems a little fast.”

“Um…” all three pairs of eyes turn towards May “whatever you’ve been doing in there has been longer than just a few days ago.”

“That’s not possible,” Buck insists.

“The music you listened to, that was us.” Eddie explains “We’ve been using the shed for band rehearsals. We’ve been in there just last week.”

“I don’t think so” May disagrees cautiously “My dad has been contemplating buying this house for  _ months _ . I don’t think you’ve been rehearsing in here during that time.”

“That’s impossible.” Eddie turns to his friends. “We haven’t been in that dark room for long, have we?”

Buck shakes his head distraughtly.

“I’m a little afraid to ask” Chimney inhales sharply “what’s the date then?”

“We’re in April 2020”

“Two thousand and twenty?” Buck jolts “It’s 2020? We've been dead for 25 years? We missed the Millennium! The freaking Millennium!”

Eddie falls back to sit on the small wall that sets a boundary between road and plants. “Not only that. The Millennium was already twenty years ago.”

“Why do you care about the Millennium?” Chimney yells “We’ve been dead for twenty-five years! My baby brother is an adult now! There’s probably a PlayStation 2 and I didn’t even get to play on the first one!”

“They’re releasing the PlayStation 5 this year.” May mumbles.

“Oh God, they’re releasing the PlayStation 5 this year.”

Eddie sighs. “We’ll never be playing at the Orpheum.”

Both Buck and Chimney are stumbling back, finally lowering down to sit on each side of Eddie.

“We’ll never be playing at the Orpheum,” Buck repeats dejectedly.

“Fuck.” Chimney pushes his hair back. “We left Hen alone at the Orpheum.”

“Oh God, Hen.”

“Do you think she remembers us?” Sadness is seeping into Buck's voice.

“She better. Or she’ll be catching these hands.”

Buck laughs. “We’re ghosts, Eddie. You won’t be fighting anyone anytime soon.”

“Where do we go now?” Chimney asks. “We can’t go back to our parents.”

“Not that any of us would want to,” Eddie interjects.

May sighs. She doesn’t  _ want to _ feel pity for these three ghosts but she can't help but do anyway. “You can stay in the shed for now, I guess.”

“You’re the best, May!” Buck exclaims, falling through her when he tries to go for a hug.

Chimney laughs. “Sounds like karma.” And he skips towards the shed, Buck and Eddie following shortly behind once Buck straightens up again, grinning at May when turning around one last time before disappearing through the closed door.

“No one will be using it anyway,” May mumbles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on [tumblr](https://captain--sif.tumblr.com/post/631042870262022144/west-coast-royals) and on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/962257947-may-and-the-himbos-west-coast-royals).
> 
> Pls subscribe to the series if you want updates on future one-shots in this universe :)


End file.
